sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Miller
Name: Sarah Miller Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: math, science, Dungeons and Dragons, video games, watching old movies Appearance: Sarah Miller is slightly better looking than average, with unkempt black hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and a face that is described as being a mix of ovular and circular. Her ears, which are normally covered by her hair, are small and sit relatively close to her head, and her nose is small and thin, going straight out from the center of her face. She is 5' 2" and weighs 103 pounds, with the weight spread relatively evenly around her body. At school, she wears jeans and T-shirts with a pair of sneakers, although when she is at home, she will wear a pair of flannel pajamas and a sleeveless top, which she normally wears to bed, as well as a pair of flip-flops when she is up in the house. On the day she was taken, she was wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt over a blue T-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of black sneakers and white socks. Biography: Sarah Miller was born June 25th 2003 to parents Steven and Sabrina Miller. Steven and Sabrina don't have jobs, as Sabrina's parents have a noble title that Sarah never bothered to ask about, but the monthly stipend from Sabrina's family allows Mr. and Mrs. Miller to comfortably live a bohemian lifestyle and pursue their hobbies of painting and writing poetry, which are heavily influenced by the 1960's hippie movement. Because her parents were very loose, they would never really set many guidelines on Sarah, often leave that job to Steven's parents, Mark and Theresa Miller, who had moved in with their son in early 2003, mainly to help with Sarah, although their income from their jobs and their retirement accounts also helped, with Mark working as an accountant, and Theresa being a nurse. Between the bohemian influence from her parents, and the more conventional influence from her grandparents, Sarah gravitated towards her grandparents' views, bonding with them over comedy movies from the 1990s such as "Tommy Boy," "Beverly Hills Ninja," and "Half Baked." Her style of humor is based somewhat off that, occasionally talking about drug use in a humorous context. Sarah's early life was pretty uneventful as far as things went. Academically, she did very well, consistently getting high grades. She made some friends, mostly those that shared her interests, but never really stood out to the general student body outside of those friends. When she was eleven, she got into her two big recreational interests. The first was when her grandparents got Sarah an Xbox One for her birthday. She gravitated to it very quickly, falling in love with the games that had plots that could be considered on par with those of movies, such as Dragon Age and Destiny. The second was when one of her friends introduced her to the world of Dungeons and Dragons. She sat in on the game group for a couple sessions before joining in. She's played many classes of characters, and has read through a lot of the sourcebooks, to the point where she is now the Dungeon Master of her own game. She has had to change her game due to a combination of chance events and some of the actions of the characters, but for the most part, the game is going pretty well, and even the adaptations are seen positively. It is one of the few common points she shares with her parents, given their love of the fantastical element of the game. The D&D group she plays with and is in charge of are where she knows her closest friends, It is around them that she shares her wit with the most often, and is pretty entertaining around them. Around the general student body, though, she is simply some girl who is okay to be around. When Sarah ended seventh grade, her grandparents had her take a special test, given her consistent high grades. She did well enough so that she was given the option to skip eighth grade and go directly to high school, which Sarah accepted. She does well in math and science, which she likes due to the more concrete nature of the subjects and her interest in the underlying mechanics of video games and Dungeons and Dragons, and only average in English, history and art, while her grades in PE were below standard, and she has never shown any real interest in athletics, having only gone through the required gym courses at school or running when she's in a hurry. Right now, Sarah is just sliding through junior year, and is hoping to get a job at the local mall - even though she doesn't really need the money, she's looking for something to do to pass the time over the summer and fund her D&D hobby. She hopes to take on a job in video game design when she is older, and is going to college to achieve a degree in game design. She is close to her grandparents, whom she still watches classic comedies with. While she bonds with her parents over D&D, she sees them more as a much older brother and sister rather than parents, with the parental role having been taken over by her more conventional grandparents. Advantages: Sarah is quite intelligent, and her experience playing and DMing Dungeons and Dragons has made her relatively adaptive when given the opportunity to think about things, and has given her good leadership potential. Her small size gives her a very good advantage in stealth. In the right setting, she is a good team player. Disadvantages: Sarah's endurance is lower than average, as a result of taking more sedentary pursuits, and will likely be relying more on willpower to keep herself going. Her inoffensive nature, while affording her some friends, has also meant that she doesn't have many of them, being relegated to "positive acquaintance" more often than not. Designated Number: Ivory Sharks 5 (IS5) ---- Designated Weapon: Straight Razor, with a can of spray-on shaving cream Mentor Comment: "Every team needs its dreamer. Once victory is a reality in Miss Miller's mind, the Sharks' path to success will stretch out clear and definite before them. With a sharp blade and a bit of imagination, there's no doubt she can take care of herself until then." Evaluations Handled By: 'decoy73 '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Shadi Williams 'Collected Weapons: '''Straight Razor, with a can of spray-on shaving cream (designated weapon, to Shadi Williams) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sarah, in chronological order SOTF-TV: *Stupidity Abound *If You Hit a Wall, Hit It Hard Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sarah. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sarah's a character who's known largely for wearing one of the least practical costumes assigned during Season 66, which is sort of a shame because I feel like a lot of that situation is self-awarely poking fun at how easily characters fall into the cliches of SOTF. Sarah's narrative is pretty explicit about the action not really being in the norm for her, and her profile suggests a pretty interesting and unique concept. I feel like, however, she didn't really get the chance to flourish and attain her real potential, especially due to her being quickly rolled and rather summarily killed off, which is too bad. That said, I don't think her reputation can be entirely (or even primarily) pinned on her readers, because there's a pretty marked shift in the structure of Sarah's posts after her initial scene with the costume passes. Sarah's narrative constricts a lot, and tend to focus more on action and dialogue without too much interiority backing it up. Her posts become a lot shorter, and this leads to her being somewhat lost among a sea of louder voices. Part of what makes Sarah's costume adventures iconic is that they're the chunk of her story where we get the most meat, where her somewhat barbed voice leaks through, where she seems to have the most potential to head in different directions. I'm not sure if this was a case of other ventures taking priority or of Sarah's voice being unexpectedly hard to pin down, but I do think it's a shame she didn't get a little more room to spread her wings in the time before she was rolled. She has a pretty intriguing concept a good bit removed from her handler's usual fare, and I think with a little refinement and some elaboration and expansion of detail and voice she could come off pretty solidly. SC2, perhaps? - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters